Sake
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Una botella de sake y una buena charla es siempre la mejor forma de pasar la noche.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa.  
_

* * *

**Advertencia: **Spoilers menores del manga.

* * *

**Sake  
**—✽—

「 Esta es mi tradición favorita. 」

No muchos lo sabían pero uno de los placeres del solitario lobo plateado era una copa de un buen sake.

Fukuzawa no era un hábil bebedor, tampoco tenía la costumbre de zamparse toda una botella de sake en el menor tiempo posible como muchos hombres hacían en los bares. No, Fukuzawa era la clase de persona que gozaba de beber pequeños sorbos del blanquecino licor a lo largo de la noche o durante una buena charla.

Últimamente las noches en las que bebía lo hacía sentado en el patio de su morada familiar, aquella que no había ocupado en un tiempo, mirando la luna y puesto que no tenía amigos o colegas con los que compartir anécdotas entre copas, pasaba la velada meditando en soledad todo tipo de cosas.

Lo que más ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era el gran cambio que había tomado su vida desde que aquel chico de 14 años apareció en ella. ¿Quién diría que después de abandonar el gobierno terminaría siendo el Presidente de una "Agencia de Detectives" que parecía más bien una guardería? Había que ser honestos, Fukuzawa tuvo sus dudas, si bien la Agencia entraba dentro del plan de estabilidad a Yokohama planteado por su maestro, no se sentía como una organización real, después de todo, solamente eran él con dos niños a los que cuidar.

Si bien Ranpo cumplía con los trabajos de detective encargados, no quitaba que seguía siendo un niño con el cual a veces batallaba (con apoyo de Yosano) para que hiciese su tarea de la preparatoria. Yosano por otra parte no era operativa, no tenía grandes habilidades deductivas como Ranpo ni era diestra en artes de defensa como él y desde que había entrado bajo su mando no había vuelto a usar su habilidad, Ranpo aseguraba que no era necesario que ella fuera a las misiones o resolviera casos (él estaba para eso), ella aunque lo intentase todavía le faltaba demasiado para llegar al nivel de su compañero así que su único aporte posible era el de guía y compañía; cuando Fukuzawa no podía llevar a Ranpo a alguna misión ella era la que lo acompañaba y se aseguraba que no se fuera por aburrimiento. Todo esto aparte de la escuela.

Fukuzawa pensaba en todo eso, mas nunca lo expresaba. En como los caminos de la vida se torcían y cruzaban de las formas menos esperadas. Un día eres un guardaespaldas y al otro crías dos niños.

Como solamente era él con su propia mente, la noche acababa luego de tres copas de sake bien distribuidas en pequeños sorbos, guardaba la botella y se retiraba a dormir. No obstante, una noche fue distinta. Una en la que una presencia a sus espaldas interrumpió sus divagaciones nocturnas.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó sin voltear a ver.

Yosano casi dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando la voz del Presidente rompió el silencio. Estaba en pijama y descalza, había salido de su habitación en mitad de la noche a buscar algo de beber cuando se encontró con que la puerta del jardín trasero estaba abierta, dejando ver la silueta de su tutor. Era la primera vez que lo veía despierto hasta tan tarde, su plan había sido devolverse a su habitación sin decir nada, pero Fukuzawa la había notado antes de que pudiese marcharse.

—Solo venía por un vaso de agua —explicó ella, no era como si lo hubiese estado espiando así que no había razón para apenarse por ser descubierta—. Perdón si lo molesté.

—Está bien, no interrumpes nada —dijo Fukuzawa con calma, tomando la aparición de la niña como una señal para concluir su sesión nocturna, a pesar de solo haber saboreado una copa.

Estuvo por cerrar la botella cuando Yosano se aproximó hasta él.

—¿Estaba bebiendo? —preguntó, la respuesta era obvia así que continuó hablando— ¿Puedo probar?

Lo había dicho con curiosidad. Fukuzawa lo pensó un momento y, aunque Yosano tenía apenas 16 y no era una edad legal para beber no le encontró problema en darle una probada al menos, después de todo, recordaba que él a sus 13 ya bebía uno que otro sorbo de las copitas que sus padres le permitían.

—Trae otra copa de la cocina y un vaso de agua —le dijo él en respuesta.

Ella acató sus instrucciones de inmediato, como si se apresurara antes de que cambiase de opinión. Sabía para qué era el vaso de agua, era claro que no iba a darle de beber sake puro.

Cuando Yosano volvió, se sentó al lado de Fukuzawa, quién le sirvió un poco de sake diluido en agua en la copa que ella había traído. Se lo extendió y ella lo aceptó, tomando un sorbito cuidadoso.

—Es un poco amargo —comentó ella—. Pero no sabe mal.

—¿Ya habías tomado antes?

—No, pero sí veía a los soldados del pelotón tomar —explicó ella sin pensar demasiado en ello—. Siempre me pregunté a qué sabía cómo para que se pusieran tan felices con solo una botella.

Y parecía que le había gustado, pues volvió a dar otro sorbo con un poco más de seguridad.

Yosano normalmente no hablaba de los sucesos de la guerra, es más, podría decir que esa era la primera vez que ella tocaba el tema desde que fue traída a aquella casa.

—¿Bebían seguido? —preguntó Fukuzawa como por seguir la conversación.

—Oh no, fueron pocas veces, viendo en retrospectiva, quizás por eso les gustaba tanto. No era fácil conseguir licor o recursos en ese tiempo —por "ese tiempo" ella se refería a la guerra—. Cuando bebían se embriagaban muy fácil ya que no paraban de tomar como locos —había un deje de disgusto en su voz que contrastaba con la leve sonrisa que se formó en sus labios—, creo que sabían que había que disfrutar el momento mientras pudieran.

Fukuzawa la escuchó atento y en silencio, ella sintió la mirada del mayor sobre ella, rompiendo inmediatamente con el aire melancólico. Bebió otro sorbo.

—Así que siempre quise saber a qué sabía cómo para que lo bebieran como si fuera agua —continuó con su relato levantando de nuevo los ánimos—. Creo que lo entiendo ahora, aunque no era lo que esperaba.

—¿Nunca les pediste que te dieran a probar?

—Lo hice, pero se negaban alegando que era muy menor —y lo era, para ese entonces tendría a penas 11—. Y no había modo, cuando estaba por convencerlos Mori-sensei aparecía y les quitaba la botella a modo de castigo.

Yosano chasqueó la lengua como diciendo "aguafiestas" e incluso había dejes de disgusto en su expresión.

—Suena demasiado responsable para ser él —dijo Fukuzawa recordando al doctor, demasiado impredecible y excéntrico, no era difícil imaginarlo permitiendo a un menor beber, en especial en la guerra.

—"No quieran aprovecharse de mi Yosano-kun, si va a beber con alguien será conmigo" —dijo ella en respuesta, aún con una mueca—. Obviamente me negué a beber con él, ¡quién sabe qué podría ponerle a mi copa!

Yosano parecía decirlo en serio y se notaba escandalizada, de alguna forma le dio gracia a Fukuzawa. Mori seguramente no habría permitido que Yosano bebiese, podía ser un bastardo pero al menos tenía remanencias de moral, posiblemente ese acto había sido para convencerla de olvidar la idea de tomar.

O al menos eso esperaba Fukuzawa, aunque con Mori nunca se sabía.

—Buena elección.

—Nunca confié en ese tipo —dijo ella con seguridad, pero esa misma seguridad flaqueó unos segundos después.

Y luego se quedó en total silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos mirando su copa en mano.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, es… —apretó los labios, mostrándose un tanto intranquila— no había hablado de estas cosas con nadie… Además de Ranpo, pero no tan específicamente.

Se había sentido extraño volver a decir el nombre de Mori, recordar a sus compañero a de la guerra y poder contarlo todo como una anécdota cuando hubo noches donde habían sido sus fantasmas y tormentos.

—Eso significa que estás sanando —le explicó Fukuzawa—. Pero podemos cambiar de tema si lo deseas.

Los ojos rosáceos de Yosano se enfocaron en el presidente. Se veía sereno, paciente e inalterable. Para cualquiera, Fukuzawa en ese momento se vería intimidante y apático, sin embargo, Yosano vio la gentileza en los ojos de su benefactor y la paz que le quería brindar con su gesto.

—Usted es diferente —dijo ella después de un momento, como pensando en voz alta.

—¿Cómo?

—Diferente a Mori-sensei —explicó ella—. Verá… mentí respecto a que nunca confié en Mori-sensei, en realidad, fue casi lo contrario.

Ella hizo esa revelación con gesto apenado, no de vergüenza, era más clavado a la tristeza.

—Cuando algo no salía bien él era la primera persona que llamaba, cuando me atacaban él era el que interfería solucionando todo —Fukuzawa no preguntó quién podría atacarla, pero podía suponerlo—. Pero aunque confiaba en él para esas cosas, también era tan impredecible y cruel que no sabía qué esperar, podía encontrar protección y seguridad por un momento pero al otro la misma mano que me extendía para ayudarme me arrastraba al infierno. Incluso ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de qué era lo que realmente me provocaba… y eso me disgusta muchísimo.

Hubo un par de veces donde su voz tembló, especialmente al final. Tomó un sorbo un poco más largo de su copa, tomó aire y luego se tranquilizó.

—Usted es diferente. Sé perfectamente lo que me transmite —dijo finalmente—. Su seguridad es diferente a la seguridad de él, se siente bien, es como sentirse a salvo. Nunca hablo demasiado al respecto pero… gracias. Por todo.

Bajo la luz de la luna, se podía apreciar el pequeño tono rosado de las mejillas de Yosano, producto de la vergüenza de expresar palabras que había querido decir pero que no había podido comunicar.

Para ella nunca fue un problema agradecer, pero el aura adulta y fría de Fukuzawa le había supuesto una barrera. No era culpa del adulto, ella con el tiempo aprendió a entender que él era así y que, bajo sus serios gestos había calidez. Pero esta era la primera vez que se vio capaz de abordar el tema, aunque no esperó haber sido capaz de hablar de tantas cosas.

—No hay de qué —fue la respuesta del mayor—. Me alegro de saber que esos son tus pensamientos sobre mí. Y yo te lo agradezco también.

—¿A mí? —preguntó ella confundida, no había hecho nada digno de un agradecimiento—. ¿Por qué?

—Por tu honestidad… y por compartir tu historia conmigo.

Él sabía bien lo difícil que era contar una historia, especialmente una tan personal como la de ella. Respetaba y apreciaba que ella fuese capaz de abrir de a pocos su corazón para hablar de esos temas con él.

Yosano esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, entendiendo estas cosas.

—Espero que la próxima vez pueda escuchar alguna historia suya —dijo ella mirando la copita en sus manos, ya vacía—. Si… Es que no le molesta, claro.

Fukuzawa cerró la botella de sake.

—Sería un placer.

Desde entonces, las noches en las que el presidente bebía sake ya no eran solitarias. A veces Yosano se levantaría, buscaría un vaso de agua y se sentaría con él a hablar por horas hasta que el sueño empezara a ganarle.

Así sería por varias noches seguidas, convirtiéndose de alguna forma, en su tradición favorita.

* * *

**Notas finales de capít****ulo: **¿Qué puedo decir además de que amo escribir cosas del pasado de Yosano? Me gusta pensar en que Fukuzawa es la primera figura paternal que tiene después de mucho tiempo y, además, que los sentimientos de Yosano no son enteramente de desprecio hacia Mori (por algo aceptó su ayuda una vez la encontró después de tantos años). Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, ¡espero les haya gustado!


End file.
